


It's Over Now

by GhostDetective



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It all felt like a dream, the Battle of Winterfell, the burning of King’s Landing, the ash that fell like snow around them.





	It's Over Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This is my first work in this fandom, so hello to the GOT fandom, it's lovely to meet you. :) 
> 
> To my friends from other fandoms, I do apologise for my lack of updates this week, I've been on holiday and I hadn't done the necessary preparations to keep to my regular posting schedule, I'm hoping to rectify that this week. X

It all felt like a dream, the Battle of Winterfell, the burning of King’s Landing, the ash that fell like snow around them. When Daenerys awoke, she found herself in a tent, sunlight bathing the inside in a warm glow and the face of her faithful knight above her.   
“Ser Jorah?”   
His sad smile brought the reality home for the first time and Daenerys dissolved into tears. Jorah wrapped his arms protectively around her as she wept onto his shoulder.   
“I killed them, Jorah, I killed them all, with fire and blood.”   
“It’s alright, Khaleesi.” He soothed. “It’s over now.”


End file.
